Persona 4: Supreme Dare
by Katy Starcatcher
Summary: Dalam fic ini, semua bisa bebas kasih dare untuk char favorit kalian! Silahkan ngerjain chara kalian dengan dare-dare yang kamu kasih!
1. Opening

**Halo, saya baru nih di sini. Udah lama saya mau masuk tapi gak enak rasanya, gimana ya, kayak malu gitu loh. ****Padahal kerjaan saya cuma nge-review (Digebukin semua author) Bercanda. Karena saya dipaksa Shizuka (Shizuka : Boong!) ya saya masuk aja. Saya tuh yang namanya ****angelkaty77 ****tapi saya ganti nama. Oya ini fic pertama saya, jadi mohon didukung yaa !!! **

**Title: Persona 4: Supreme Dare**

**Disclaimer: Aku gak punya Persona 4, dan semua characternya**

**Summary: Dalam fic ini, semua bisa bebas kasih review! Silahkan ngerjain chara kalian dengan dare-dare yang kamu kasih!**

Persona 4: Supreme Dare

Katy: Oi, semua uda dipersiapin belom?

Luke (temen): Sip!

Steve (dede) : Check!

Katy : Ok! Sekarang tinggal Guest-nya aja!

Luke: Ya, 3…2…1…

Shizuka: (Nerobos masuk) Oke, ini dia!

Luke: Tepat waktu.

Souji : Mmmphh!!! *diiket dan mulutnya disumpel kaos kaki*

Anggota IT yang lain: *diiket dan mulutnya disumpel apel*

Luke: Saya lepasin ya. *tarik sumpelannya Souji*

Souji: HOI LO MAKHLUK ****AN KENAPA LO GINIIN GUA!!!

Luke: Kepentingan show.

Katy: Wow ga nyangka Sou-chan bisa ngomong begitu.

Yukiko: Sou…Sou-chan…GYAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!

All: *SWT*

Chie: Wah, virus TRTW-nya Yukiko kumat!

Steve: Live in 3, 2, 1…Action!

Katy: Halo pemirsa! Saya Katy Starcatcher dan selamat dateng di Persona 4: Supreme Dare! Di sini, anda bebas men-dare semua char yang kamu mau!

Shizuka : Ada sedikit peraturan ! 1 :Dare yang dikasih tak boleh mesum, hanya sebatas ciuman !

Teddie: Aawwww…

Shizuka: 2: Anda boleh crossover dengan game/movie yang kamu mau.

Yosuke: Yess! Moga-moga gw ketemu KOS-MOS!

Souji: Lo maen Xenosaga???

Shizuka: 3: Feel free to kill your character!

All IT: WHAAAAAT???!!!

Katy: Dan supaya lebih seru, semua persona OOUUUTTT!!!!!

Izanagi: Hah, ini di mana?

Jiraiya: Oh, tidak! Kita pasti di surga! Goodbye world! *sob* *sob*

Tomoe: Lo stress ato gila?

Jiraiya: Gila!

Konohana: Ngaku…

Katy: Review untuk dare-nya, ketentuannya begini. Setelah ketik dare-nya, kasih dare ke dua untk jaga-jaga kalau char kamu gak mau ngelakuin dare yang itu.

Luke: Contohnya

Saya dare Souji dan Yosuke makan kaos kaki 10 biji ato mereka harus bilang ke Kanji: I lup u full.

Souji, Yosuke, and Kanji: KOK MODELNYA KITA SIH!!!

Luke: Nasib.

Steve: Dan Persona juga boleh didare!

All persona: What the hell?!

Katy: Jujur aja setiap 1 chap butuh min 5-8 review berdasarkan keadaan karena waktu buka Internet-ku Cuma hari Jumat, itu aja ga lama. Nanti kukasih tau kalo aku mau hiatus.

Luke: Semakin parah dare-nya, kemungkinan ceritanya lebih cepat diupdate.

Steve: Dan bagi orang yang me-review lebih dari 3 kali akan muncul bareng di fic selanjutnya!

Katy: Jadi please review!

Shizuka: Until next show!

((Behind the scene))

Steve: Yak! Great job!

Katy: Thanks!

Shizuka: Lega juga.

Luke: Mereka gimana?

Steve: Wah, kabur semua…

Katy: Yah, tinggal disummon aja.

Shizuka: Oke, pulang yuk!

**Ini fic gaje banget. ****Ini kan baru chap satu, jadi gua rasa maklum deh. Gomenasai. Oh, ya, yang penting REVIEEWWWW !!!( Ditendang gara-gara berisik) AAMPUUNN !!! Gw mau minta pendapat nih. Kalo mau bikin cerita persona berdasarkan Final Destination mendingan pake yang 3 ato yang 4 ya ???**


	2. Let's do the Dares!

**Halooo!!! Saya kembali lagi nih! Maap agak lama. Oh,ya! Setiap kali aku review kemungkinan besarnya hari Jumat, Sabtu, Ama Minggu. Kalo hari libur, mungkin bisa lebih cepat. Oke, Kita mulai aja yaaa!!**

**Title: Persona 4: Supreme Dare**

**Disclaimer: Aku gak punya Persona 4, dan semua characternya**

**Summary: Dalam fic ini, semua bisa bebas kasih dare untuk char favorit kalian! Silahkan ngerjain chara kalian dengan dare-dare yang kamu kasih!**

Chapter 2: Let's do the Dares!

Katy: Yak, gimana? Udah selesai?

Steve: 100% COMPLETE!

Luke: Oke, lampunya juga bagus.

Shizuka: Hoi, keramikman, eh kameraman! Nyalain Kameranya!

Ben (Kameraman): ZZZZzzzzZZZZ….!Oh ya.

Shizuka: Loh, guestnya mana?

Katy: Tenang aja! *teken tombol*

Souji:*Tiba-tiba muncul* Sebenarnya Yukiko, Gua su—WOI NGAPAIN GUA DI SINI LAGI?????

Luke: *SWT* Nasinya ga beruntung ya…

Shizuka: Nasib Non, bukan nasi.

Ben: Lo buta ya??? Dia cowo ko lo panggil Non?

Shizuka: Suka-suka gua.

Ben: …..

Katy: Loh ko cuman lo??? *Neken tombol lagi*

All IT: *Muncul*

Steve: We're live in 3…2…1… Action!

Katy: Haloo pemirsa selamat menyaksikan kembali acara Persona 4: Supreme Dare!

Shizuka: Udah ada E-mail yang masuk loh!!!

Katy: Ayo kita lihat! Yang pertama dare dari **HIkaRInoTsuBU. **Oi, lo cowo-cowo harus pelukan kayak Teletubbies.

Shizuka: Dan teriak"Berpelukan"!!!

Yosuke: Oh My Gaud! Najis!

Teddie: Kalo cewe Teddie baru mau!!!

Kanji: Gua normal goblik!

Souji: *No response*

Katy: Ato kalean harus ngomong ke cewe-cewe yang kalean sukai, yang kayak gini: "Oh,Yukiko! I lup U!! U cewe tercantik sejagad raya!!!

Souji: AAAHHH! GUA YANG PERTAMA AJA DEH!!!

Yang laen(cowo2): Sama!!!

Katy: Oke!*Ambil videokam sendiri*

Yosuke: Gudbye World…

Semua cowo2 IT: BERPELUKAN!!!!

Katy: HUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ini bakal masuk Youtube!!!

Yukiko: !!

Chie: AHAHAHAHAHA!!! Aduh! Pinggangku!

Naoto: Ahahahaha!!

Katy: Yah…(Hhh)…Ke dare selanjutnya.

Shizuka: Hihihhi…Yang kedua, dari **Otomo Minato **dan buat Kanji…

Kanji: Oke?

Katy: Nyatakan cintamu pada Naoto…

Kanji: What the **CENSORED**!!!

Shizuka: Ato King Moron harus cium kamu!

Kanji: Hmmmm… Gua…Rela dicum King Moron…

Katy: *Gasp* Kalo gitu…*Teken tombol*

Hantu King Moron (HKM): *Muncul*

Kanji: Heh, liat gua sebagai preman, jamin ga mungkin cium gua!

Shizuka: Kita tau, tapi aku udah minta Luke(Dia kan genius) Buat bikin alat hologram yang memperlihatkan mukamu…

Luke: …Jadi kayak Risette!

HKM: OH MY GAUD! RISETTE! COME HERE!!!*Muach*

Kanji: AAHHHHH!

Teddie: *Ambil kamera and foto mereka* AHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Siapa yang mau ku-E-mai!!

Para Reviewers: SAIYAAAAA!!!

Katy: Yak, kita ke dare selanjutnya!!

Shizuka: Dari **MelZzZ**, satu cowok mesti maen "Pocky game" ama Kashiwagi…

Yosuke: CENSORED!!!! Woi, satu cowok korbanin diri lo dong!!! Akuakanselalumengingatjasamu!!!!!

Katy: Kalo gitu pake undian aja. *Ada 4 kertas panjang di tangannya* Yang paling pendek jadi ya!!!

All boys: *Ambil*

Souji: *Fiuh* Selamat…

Yosuke: Hahahahaha!!!!! Gua selamat!! Makasih Tuhan yang Baik !!!!

Kanji : Heh, selamat !

Teddie: …

Yosuke: Ted, lo?

Teddie: *Tiba-tiba kabur*

Katy: Wah, kabur!!!

Shizuka: Luke!

Luke: *Ngejar Teddie trus disusul Ben & Steve, all out attack Teddie*

BRAK! GUBRAK!!! Take This! PRAAANG!!! Lontooong, eh, TOLONG!!!!

(Tebak aja suara apa n sapa aja)

Teddie : *Diiket di kursi* AMPUN!! !!!!

Yosuke : Hei !

Katy : Bu Kashiwagi, silahkan masuk !!

Kashiwagi: Ah, ini dia pria idaman saya! Ayo sama eke!

Teddie: !!!!!!!!!

Yosuke: *masukin Pocky ke mulut Teddie* Good luck, bro!

Katy: Kita mulai!!!

Kashiwagi: *Gigit2 pocky-nya tapi karena kedeketan ama mulutnya Teddie dan didorong(sengaja) ama Yosu langsung kecium.*

Teddie:!!!!??!!!!! *Pingsan n kejang-kejang*

Katy: OH MY GOD!!! LUKE, CALL 911!!!

---(( Maaf siaran ditunda sebentar ))---

Katy: Wah, salah satu guest kita masuk rumah sakit… Tapi jamin di next chap dah sembuh.

Shizuka: Yah, kata dokternya cuma karena shock ringan.

Souji: Emang Teddie jantungan ya?

Yosuke: Meneketehe…

Katy: Oke, to the next dare!

Shizuka: Yak! Dari **Shina Suzuki**, dan untuk Naoto.

Naoto: Aku?

Shizuka: Yak, kamu di dare untuk memakai kostum cheerleader dan nyanyi lagu "Reach Out to the Truth!"…

Katy: …Ato kerja di Junes ampe 4 bulan!!

Naoto: **CENSOREDCENSOREDCENSORED** Gua ga mau ngerusak dignity gua!

Yosuke: Ah, gak usah repot-repot. Junes banyak karyawannya~ ^ ^

Naoto: Errr…

Yosuke: Eh ada SMS. Dari Teddie.

Katy:?

_Halo Yosuke!_

_Teddie lagi nonton TV di kamar._

_Bujuk Nao-chan lakuin dare 1 dong!_

_Pleasseeee???????( Puppy begging eyes)_

_Makasih banyak kalo dilakuin ya Nao-chan!_

_~ Teddie~_

Naoto: Teddie you**CENSORED**!!!

Katy: Denger tuh Naoto!

Naoto: HHhhhhh…. Gua nyerah…

Shizuka: Gitu dong! Nih kostum cheerleader.

Katy: Eits! Jangan coba-coba kabur ya!!! Mau seerapa jauh lo lari, gw bisa summon lo tau.

Naoto : Watever.

((1 minute later))

Naoto : (Blush) Begini ?

Katy : Sempurna !

Shizuka: Ayo mulai!

The rest of IT( Except our poor little bear): *Di depannya muncl popcorn*

Naoto: Good God help me…

_Yeah, naked truth lies__  
__only if you realize__  
__Appearing in nobody's eyes__  
__till they sterilize__  
__Stop the guerrilla__  
__warfare to keep it fair__  
__Bro, change your rage to a smarter greater cause_

Yosuke: Woo hoo!!!  
_  
__You know the stake is high stardom is near__  
__Those who sympathized you die killers pass by__  
__Do not waste your time in hating flirting guys__  
__Use your might to AIs do justice to them all___

_Now I face out__  
__I hold out__  
__I reach out to the truth of my life seeking to seize__  
__on the whole moment to now break away__  
__Oh God let me out__  
__Can you let me out__  
__Can you set me free from this dark inner world__  
__Save me now Last beat in the soul_

Naoto: Puas?

Kanji: *Drooling and mimisan* Heeeeehhhhhhhhhh… Banget…

Katy: Wow Naoto, gua ga nyangka lo se-seksi itu.

Naoto: Shaddup.

Katy: Yak, pemirsa, waktunya sudah habis!

Shizuka: Tolong beri dare-nya lebih banyak lagi yaa!! Ketentuan ada di depan!

Luke: Beri komentar juga bagaimana perkembangan ceritanya yaa!!!

All: Sampai jumpa!!

After closing ceremony…

Katy: Wah mereka kabur lagi…

Shizuka: Moga-moga ada yang kasih dare siapalah suruh makan kaos kaki.

Luke: Moga-moga ada yang dare persona-persona…

Ben: dan crossover..

Katy:*Shrugs* Itu 'kan haknya pembaca…

**Like it??? Anyways, pleasseee, review!!!!**


	3. Dare for Personas!

**Halooo!!! Saya kembali lagi nih! Maap agak lama. Oh,ya! Setiap kali aku review kemungkinan besarnya hari Jumat, Sabtu, Ama Minggu. Kalo hari libur, mungkin bisa lebih cepat. Oke, Kita mulai aja yaaa!!**

**Title: Persona 4: Supreme Dare**

**Disclaimer: Aku gak punya Persona 4, dan semua characternya**

**Summary: Dalam fic ini, semua bisa bebas kasih dare untuk char favorit kalian! Silahkan ngerjain chara kalian dengan dare-dare yang kamu kasih!**

Chap 3: Dare for Personas!!!

Katy: Semua udah siap?

Shizuka: Siapa sound systemnya?

Han ( Sound system): Aku!

Steve: All computers set.

Ben: Semua kamera nyala!!

Luke: *Teken tombol, semua IT and persona muncul* Guests ready!

Steve: We're live in 3…2…1…Action!

Katy: Halo pemirsa!! Jumpa lagi di Persona 4: Supreme dare!!

Shizuka: Yak, guest kita yang imut ini sudah sembuh and kembali lagi!!!

Teddie: Kata dokternya gak bole kaget selama beberapa hari nih…

Souji: DL…

Teddie: * down and duduk di pojokan, semua SWT*

Katy: Err, okay?

Shizuka: Kita dapet lebih banyak E-mail, dan Teddie *Buka e-mail*, ini dari Shina-san. Dia bilang kamu baik deh!

Teddie: Yay! Makasih, Shina-chan!

Katy: Oh,ya! Pemenang kali ini adalah reviewer favorit saya! Otomo Minato alias Zero silahkan masuk!!!!

Sound System: *Lagu theme Applause*

Zero: Aduh, saya jadi malu nih.

Katy : Zero menggantikan Shizuka untuk show kali ini.

Zero: Ah, saya merasa terhormat sekali… Ahahahaha… Masuk TV nih…

Katy: Jangan sungkan-sungkan. Yak ini darenya Zero! Bacain sendiri ya!

Zero: Eh, iya. Souji !

Souji : Hm ?

Zero : Kamu mesti makan bakpao 5 karung !

Souji: Bujubuneng! BUAT APA? Saya lagi berusaha nurunin berat badan kok!

Zero: Ato kamu harus dengerin ketawanya Yukiko ampe *Evil glare* 3 JAM!!!

Souji: Eerrr… gua dengerin tawanya Yukiko aja de… Ahaha… Kayak lagu…

Yukiko: Ah, Souji…* Blush*

Yosuke: Gua pikir Zero itu orangnya tenang. Tapi… Darenya?!

Shizuka: Langsung menusuk ke titik kelemahannya! *

Katy: Yaudah, mari kita mulai! Han?

Han: Okay! *Setel lagu 1000 lelucon penuh tawa*

Steve: Nih, pake earphone semuanya!! *Bagi-bagi earphone*

Yukiko: !!!!

All kecuali Souji: *Dengerin lagu Sanctuary-nya Kingdom Hearts 2*

--((3 hours later))—

Souji: *Shock berat*

Katy: Err…

Zero: Eh, Steve bawa dia ke UKS (Unit Kesehatan Studio)dong!

Steve: SIR YES SIRRR!!(Ala Sergeant Keroro)

Katy: To the next dare!

Zero: Oke. Yosu!

Yosuke: ?

Zero: Jitak kepala king Moron ato…

Yosuke: No prob! *Jitak secara langsung HKM*

HKM: HANAMURA!!!! KEMBALi KE SINI!!! *Ngejar*

Yosuke: AHAHAHAHAHA! MAKASIH ZERO, SUDAH LAMA SEKALI!!! *ngibrit*

Katy:*SWT* Ah, sepertinya bagai rasa rindu yang terobati ya…

Zero: Okay? Next, dari **HIkaRInoTsuBU. **Jiraiya, buat kamu.

Jiraiya: Err… Perasaan gua ga enak nih…

Katy: Lo harus maen Pocky game ama Tomoe…

Zero: Ato harus gendong Take-Mikazuchi keliling Inaba!

Jiraiya: ((CENSORED))!!! Tomoe sini!

Tomoe: ???

Jiraiya: Ayo maen Pocky game!

Tomoe: Mati aja loh!

Jiraiya: *Digaplok*

Katy: Yah, ga seru deh! Suishoumaru Kitsune! (persona author, pendiem, tapi keren bok!) Lepasih Helmnya!

Sui (Panggilannya): *Tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung cabut plus taro pocky ke mulut Tomoe*

Tomoe: Hei!

Jiraiya: !*Kress…kress…kress, ditendang Zero pantatnya langsung kena deh ! (^^)*

Tomoe : *Urat marah* GO TO HELL !!! GALACTIC PUNK !

Jiraiya : ((( JDHEARRRRR !!!!! TUINGGGG!!!.............cling)))

Zero: Wah, jauh sekali…

Yosuke: Hah!*ud balik* Persona gua! Woi, lo tanggung jawab lo!

Katy: Whatever… Next!

Zero: Dari **Gailardia-sama, **Izanagi, datanglah kepada Izanami dan di depan User and comrade kamu bilang "Maafkan aku, sayangku" ato lo harus mijitin Take-Miazuchi selama 10 taon full 24 jam setiap hari.

Izanagi: Mati dah gua. Udah la yang pertama aja.

Katy : Ini dia Izanami !!! (^ ^)

Izanagi : Err… Sayang ?

Izanami : ?

Izanagi : Maapin gua sayang !!!!

Izanami : Izanagi…

Berdua yang diatas : *Pelukan*

Katy : Hiks… Hiks…

Zero : Perasaan cinta yang mendalam ini…

Han: *Ngeset sound system jadi lagu Titanic(Romance sih)*

Jiraiya: So sweet…

Zero: Oke, sekarang dari **MelZzZ**, Seseorang dari I.T harus lomba ngakak lawan Yukiko kalo nda mau mereka harus menggendong Rokuten Maoh keliling Inaba.

Teddie: Aku!!! Aku!!!

Katy: Ya udah! Siap?

Luke: 3…2…1…Mulai!

Teddie: !!!!!

Yukiko: !!!

(2 jam kemudian)

Teddie: Hahahaha… Gak kuat…

Yukiko: AHAAHHAHA!!!! GAK KUAT…Pffttt… YAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!

Katy: *Nggelepar di lantai* Please stop…

Yukiko: Ahahaha… oh, maaf.

Katy: *Langsung berdiri kaya ga ada apa2* Oke, jelas pemenangnya Yukiko. Next!

Zero: Dari **Shina Suzuki**, para cowok-cowok IT and personanya…

Jiraiya: ((( Pas Katy ngomong Personanya, langsung jatuh dengan kepala duluan)))

Katy: Oh, udah balik ya?

Jiraiya: … Lo sapa?

Luke: Amnesia…

Teddie: UWAAAA!! PANGGIL POLISI!!! PANGGIL DOKTER!!! *Dilempar sandal ama Katy*

Katy: Berisik!

Tomoe: Simple. *Jatoin beton 100 kg ke kepala Jiraiya*

Jiraiya: AUGH! SAKIT!!!

Zero: Kalean mesti makan Mystery Food X…

Katy: Ato kalean para persona-users silahkan gendong persona kalean keliling Mayonaka TV 15 kali!!!!

Zero: Dare yang bagus…

Kanji: Makan saja! Ekh, keceplosan!

All cowo IT and their personas: WHAT!!!???!!!!

Katy: Okydoky!

Souji: Kanji, kalo kita masih hidup, lo mati!! ((( All persona cowo2 and usernya death glare ke Kanji)))

Rise: Makanan siap!

Katy: Yak, pemirsa, errr….Seperti yang anda lihat makanan ini… Warnanya ijo, ada tentakel cumi keluar dari dalem, bau yang kayak ((CENSORED)), dan ih, itu belatung ya?

Kanji: OH MY GOD!

Teddie: Aduh, Teddie mau ngomong apa ya…( ^ ^ U)|||

Souji: Tuhan, lindungi aku…

Yosuke: *Nulis surat wasiat* Aku Hanamura Yosuke dengan ini menyatakan….

Izanagi: Makan ga ya???

Kintoki-Douji: Err… Makan deh…

Jiraiya: Yah, anak-anak yang dirumah, jangan ditiru ya!!!

Semua langsung makan dan 3 detik kemudian koit semua! Sungguh berbahaya!!!

Souji Maot dengan mulut berbusa, diikuti oleh Yosuke, dan Kanji. Teddie langsung ambruk, DENGAN DETAK JANTUNG BERHENTI!!!! Waduh, kayaknya kata dokternya bener deh jangan dikagetin. Sementara Izanagi n Jiraiya ngacir bareng ke WC terdekat, Douji ( Kintoki Douji) Muntah2 di tempat dan Take-mikazuchi berubah warna jadi biru tua…

Zero: !!!!! Panggil 911!!! EMERGENCY!!!

---((Ada masalah teknis))---

Katy: Wah, kemaren baru Teddie koit. Sekarang yang laen ikut-ikutan…

Yukiko : Saya berniat tak masak sementara…

Zero: Sebaiknya jangan.

Katy: Oke para reviewers, maaf sekali karena semua cowo koit, terpaksa acara dihentikan.

Zero: Tapi jangan khawatir, review akan disimpan ampe minggu depan!

All yang masih tersisa: Sampai jumpa!!!!

Di RS…(Kebetulah kamarnya yang gede jadi muat berempat)

Souji: Ergh….

Teddie: Udah dua kali…

Yosuke: Kanji… Kita sembuh… gue hukum lo!!! Urk! *Lari ke toilet*

Katy: *Masuk sambil bawa bunga, 1 cowo 1 buket gede* Hm, gimana udah baikan?

Teddie: Yah, gitu lah…* Masih lemes dan selonjoran di kasurnya, not intend to score*

Yosuke: Yah, kita dibilang pasien terburuk 4 tahun terakhir ini karena food poisoning…

Katy: Yah… Kalian istirahat dulu ya…

Souji: Makasih…

Katy: ada guests tuh.

Chie: Yosuke! Kamu ga apa-apa?

Yukiko : Umm…

Naoto : Sebagai permintaan maaf…

Rise: Kita bikinin bubur!!!!

All IT boys: NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

**Gimana? Suka ga suka ,Repiew!!!!!!!!!**


	4. More Incoming!

**Halo!! Udah lama ya? Sori ya… Aku bakal bikin yang Final Destination ala Persona 4! Hohohoho… Gimana ya jadinya? Kayaknya sih aku bakal mulai bulan Maret ato Aprilan. Mohon bagi suspense/horror lovers bantuin ya!!(Ditabok karena kebanyakan ngomong)**

**Disclaimer: Aku gak punya Persona 4, dan semua characternya**

**Summary: Dalam fic ini, semua bisa bebas kasih dare untuk char favorit kalian! Silahkan ngerjain chara kalian dengan dare-dare yang kamu kasih!**

Chapter 4: More Incoming!!!

Katy: Okay?

All: Perfect!

Katy: Hey, di mana Han?

Luke: Toilet.

Shizuka: Oh.

Ben: Ini… *huff* Tumpukan review… Hari… Ini!

Katy: *Kejatoan review* UWAGH!

Shizuka: Banyak bener.

Katy: *Keluar dari tumpukan review* Huff, oke, characters!*Teken tombol*

Semua IT : *Muncul*

Izanagi:*Makan lollipop* Hrmm?

Ben: Live in 3…2…1… Action!

Katy: Halo para pemirsa! Kembali lagi di…

Shizuka: Persona 4: Supreme Dare!

Katy: Hey! Itu quote ku!

Shizuka: *Melet* So what.

Katy: Whatever. Anyways, Saiya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas dare-dare anda! Now, let's start!

Shizuka: Para character kita tercinta sudah sembuh!

Teddie: *Gemeteran di pojokan*

Katy: Gila, kenapa tu anak?

Yosuke : Begini, dia stress masuk RS 2 kali…

Katy: *SWT* Poor bear…

Teddie:*Langsung semangat* Kalo gitu, mau _scoring_?

Katy: ….

Yukiko: …

Teddie: *Tiba2 digebukin Katy and Yukiko*

Shizuka: *SWT* Gile, emang Katy kalo lagi mau ngapain ga pernah ngomong-ngomong dulu. Whoa! Jurus Jari Beracun!

Teddie: *Melayang lewat, trus pas jatoh dikejar n dihajar Katy&Yuki lagi*

Kanji: Cewe yang mengerikan…

Katy: Mati aja lo beruang *CENSOREDCENSOREDCENSORED* *Tendang2 Teddie yang udah tinggal raganya*(Waduh, anak2 jangan diikutin ya!) Okay, to the darezz!!!

Shizuka: *SWT* O-okay… err…Yang pertama dari **Shana Sherenia**, Souji Seta!

Souji: Oh, God…

Shizuka: Yak, nyatakan perasaan cintamu SELEBAI 2 NYA KE NAOTO!

Souji: WHAAAT?! ONLY YUKIKO IS MY TRUE LOVE!

Shizuka: Ato lo cium Kanji!

Katy: Di mulut!

Shizuka: Kayaknya itu berlebihan deh…

Katy: Gimana?

Souji: Yukiko, aku saying banget ama kamu, ini kulakukan hanya untukmu…

Yukiko: *Blush*

Katy: So sweet…

Souji: Mati dah gue…*Cium Kanji*

Kanji : Uhuk… HoekHoekHoek !!!

Yosuke : Setau gue lo suka cowo deh… Lo kan gay…

Kanji : Eh, lo *CENSORED* sembarangan lo.

Shizuka: And the next dare, for Izanagi!

Izanagi: Hm?!

Katy: Lo musti menyatakan cintamu pada Sukuna…

Shizuka: Ato lo harus gendong semua temen Persona lu! Mati lu!

Izanagi: Err… Gue gendong temen-temen gue deh…

Mikazuchi: Cihuy! Ayo, loncaat!

All persona: *Loncat ke Izanagi*

Izanagi: ALAMAK! BUJUBUNENG! BERAT BENER!

Katy: Itu juga namanya dare…

Izanagi: Ampe kapan???

Shizuka: Ampe show ini selesai…

Izanagi: UAPA??!?!!!! BEEERRRRAAAATTTT!!!

Katy: Kasian juga sih ngeliatnya, tapi, mo gimana lagi?

Shizuka: Dari MaedaHikari, para cewek IT, silakan menyatakan cinta pada cowok yang disukai...

Katy: Ato... Harus berani nyobain masakan yang KALIAN buat...

All IT girls: OH NOOO!!!!

Rise, Nao, Yukiko: SOUJI SETAAA!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!

Chie: Yosuke… Sebenarnya… I LIKE U VERY MUCH!!!

Yosuke: Hiks.. tak kusangka cewe yang kusukai juga suka denganku…

Katy: Awwwww….

Teddie&Kanji: *Dikacangin*

Shizuka: Dan, buat personanya…

Personas: (Gasp)

Shizuka: Izanagi... Kamu harus berlutut ala pangeran di depan Izanami no Okami trus bilang "Lu cantik deh say..." dan rayuan gombal laennya...

Katy: Ato lo harus menyatakan kalo lo suka orang lain di depan dia...

Izanami: (Dalam wujud no okami) Gimana menurutmu, saying???

Izanagi: Aduh, Izanami, lu CANTIIIIKKKKKKK banget! Lu kayak mawar putih yang baru bersemi…(And so on)*Padahal di dalam hati "Hoekzz!!! Amit2!!!"*

Souji: Najis! Boong bener!

Yosuke: Agreed…

Katy: Yak, dari siapa sekarang??

Shizuka : Dari Shina Suzuki, YOSUKE HANAMURA !!!

Yosuke: Huah!

Katy: Mengamenlah di jalanan sampe duitnya kekumpul 50 rebu rupiah…

Yosuke: Ga mau gua yang kedua aja deh!

Shizuka: Huah! Bener?

Yosuke: Bener!

Katy: Whateveryousay. Loncat sono dari atap Yasogami sambil teriak " GERONIMOOOOO"!

Yosuke: What?! Ga mau!

Shizuka: Tapi tadi lu uda ngomong ya!

Yosuke: Mati dah gua… *Tiba-tiba di atas Yasogami, dishoot ama Ben*

Yosuke: GEROOONNIIMMOOOOOOOO!!!!! (loncat)

Tiba-tiba layar gelap mencegah anak2 yang nonton ngeri dan ga bisa

tidur malam-malem soalnya ini buat all age.

Katy: Yah, tadi keren sih, cuma maap dicensor.

Shizuka: Sebenernya diajatuh tepat ke peralatannya Han buat menembak and beberapa granat. Dan…

Steve: Kabooommmm!!!

Katy: Udah dilariin ke rumah sakit terdekat kok.

Shizuka: To the next dares!!! Dari Zero alias **Otomo Minato**!

Katy: Oh, si Zero… Hmm… Chie!

Chie: What the…?!

Shizuka: Pakelah baju feminin n ajak Yosu kencan…

Katy: Ato kamu harus cium Yosu di depan semua orang!

Chie: *Lari*

Katy: Luke, ikutin dia, pas dia cium Yosu, foto ya!!!

Luke : SIR YESSIRR !

Shizuka : Next ! From **Tetsuwa Shuuwei**, 4 Naoto!

Naoto: ???

Katy: Lo musti pake pakaiannya Kanji Versi Monroe lalu berCaramelDancer!!!

Shizuka: Ato makan makanannya Rise 1 baskom!

Naoto: Udah! Gue ga mau pake baju-baju *CENSORED* itu! Mana makanannya!

Rise; Ini, Nao-chan! *1 baskom penuh*

Katy: Kami telah menyeiakan 10 galon akua. Dan sementara Naoto makan…

Shizuka: Kanji?

Kanji: Uwah!

Katy: Pake sono kostumnya Teddie waktu Beauty Pageant n triak "GUE BANCII!!!* Sekuat tenaga!

Shizuka: Ato lo musti pukul Naoto pake kursi!

Kanji: Just for Naoto…

Katy; *teken tombol & Kanji udah pake kostumnya Teddie waktu beauty contest* Luke udah buat alat pengganti baju singkat!

Kanji: Here goes… GUE BANCIIII!!!!

Teddie: *bangkit dari kubur* UWAH! NGAKU!!!

Semua di ruangan : *ketawa kecuali Kanji*

Kanji : I'm GETTING OUTTA THIS HELL ! *Keluar panggung*

Katy: Ahahahaha!!! Okay, Next!

Shizuka: Hah… hah… dari** Kirazu Hakura,** Kanji!

Kanji: APA!?

Katy: Adu makan hamburger sama Alfred F. Jones a.k.a America dari anime Axis Powers Hetalia!! Yang muntah duluan kalah!  
Shizuka: Ato lo musti dengerin lagu Einsamkeit-nya Germany a.k.a Ludwig dari Hetalia (teuteup) selama 5 jam nonstop dari jam 10 malem sampe jam 3 pagi!!

Souji: Makan tuh!

Kanji: Gue makan deh!

Katy: Okay! * Alfred F. Jones muncul!!!*

Alfred: Ngapain gue di sini?

Shizuka: Lomba makan hamburger!!!!

Katy: Get ready, set GO!!!

Kanji&Alfred: *mulai makan*

--3 jam kemudian—

Alfred: Huek!

Katy: Pemenagnya, Kanji!!!

Kanji: Oh, yeah!

Luke: Bye Alfred!

Alfred: *Menghilang*

Katy: Dan dare terakhir dari **BlazingFireAngelXXX****, **Semua IT, jadilah castingnya Heroes!!

Shizuka: Karena gak ada Yosu, jadi musti yang kedua!

Katy: Naik sono gunung Fuji caranya lompat kodok!!

Souji: Hei! Gak fer!

Shizuka: Reviewer mempunyai kekuatan penuh!

All: *Menghilang ke gunung Fuji*

(Gunung Fuji)

Katy: *Udah pake pakaian orang Eskimo* Yak, kebetulan hari ini suhunya… -40 derajat celcius!

Shizuka: *Sama kayak Katy* Ayo semua mulai!

Souji: Hatchuu!!! Kok kita gak dikasih jaket sih?

Luke: Di revew gak ada tulisannya!

Teddie : Huaaaa !!! *Nangis, tapi langsung jadi es*

Katy : Siaaapp ?? Mulai !

Semua IT loncat-loncat ke atas. 3 jam kemudian…

Katy: Kok ga balik-balik ya??

Shizuka: Ayo kita cari!

Katy: Luke ama aku, kamu ama yang lain!

Shizuka: Okay!

Katy: Suishoumaru Kitsune! * Naik persona yang anget karena bisa heat riser(Digaplok Sui) kayak yang di Persona Trinity Soul*

Luke: Arashi Kage! *kayak Katy*

Katy; OOI I I!!! Soujiiii!!! Teddiiieee!!!!

Luke: Err, KATY, AKU KETEMU SEMUANYA, Cuma…

Katy: Cuma apa?!

Luke: Beku semua…

Katy: *SWT* kita bawa balik aja deh…

(Studio)

Katy: Saunaya udah siap?

Shizuka: Udah!

Katy; Yah, kasian juga sih… Sewaktu-waktu musti dikasih break juga…

Luke, Ben, And Han: *Ceburin IT satu-satu*

-- 15 menit kemudian—

IT: *Di sauna, pake baju kok* Ahhhhh…

Katy: Yak, ini saatnya kita berpisah!

Shizuka: Saksikan Persona 4: Supreme Dare selanjutnya!

Teddie: Ahh… Kasian juga Yosu-kun…

Souji: Iya sih…

All: Byebye!

Katy: Kayaknya gue lupa seseorang deh...

(Meanwhile)

Izanagi: BERAAAAATTTTT!!!

**Gile! Ini fic saya yang paling panjang! Tapi makasih ya, bagi semua orang yang ngeriview! Tolong review lagi!! **


	5. It's Getting Wilder and Wilder

**Kita berjumpa lagi!!! (Digaplok) Wadau! Apaan sih!? Udah, Ini chap 5, plis enjoy it!! **

**Disclaimer: Aku gak punya Persona 4, dan semua characternya**

**Summary: Dalam fic ini, semua bisa bebas kasih dare untuk char favorit kalian! Silahkan ngerjain chara kalian dengan dare-dare yang kamu kasih!**

Chapter 5: It's Getting Wilder and Wilder…

Katy: Semua check?

All: Sempurna!

Katy: Characters! *Teken tombol*

All IT : *Muncul*

Yosuke: Akhirnya keluar juga…

Katy: Kita langsung mulai aja yah!

Shizuka: Dari **??????????**, alias anonymous, semua cowo-cowo IT musti makan kaos kakinya para cewe2 yang bau dan ga perna dicuci ampe 2 tahun…

Katy: Ato mereka harus pake baju waktu Beauty Pageant dari awal ampe akhir acara!

Kanji: Gue yang makan aja deh…

All cowo: *Death glare, Teddie pegang Deathnotenya si Light, ancang-ancang nulis*

(Meanwhile…)

Light: Uwaaaa!! Deathnoteku ilang!( O_o)

(Balik)

Kanji: Iya, okeokeoke, pake baju aja…(Dalam pikiran: "Gila, si Teddie ganas bener…")

Teddie: *Lempar Deathnote ke tempat pembakaran sampah terdekat (kasian Light (^^U))*

Katy: Okay, whatever you say… *Teken Tombol*

Semua Cowo IT: *Semua pake baju waktu Beauty Pageant*

Yosuke: UWAAAA!!! KIAMAT SUDAH DEKAT!! * Lari2 gak jelas*

Shizuka: *Lempar sepatu ke muka Yosuke* Berisiiikk!!!!

Kanji: Gua benci baju((CENSORED)) ini…

Teddie: Ungg….

Souji: Why me????

Katy: Whatever… Next!

Shizuka: Dari **Tetsuwa Shuuhei,** for Nao-chan!

Naoto: Ga usa pake Chan apa?!

Katy: Tolong tembak Kanji, ato…

Naoto: Easy…*Keluarkan revolver *

Shizuka: Waks! Tunggu! Ga bole pake…

JEDHARRR!!!

Shizuka : Pistol…

Luke : *Dialing 911*

((Acara ditunda sebentar…))

Katy: Naoto!!!!!

Naoto: Ups…

Shizuka: Hukumannya kamu pake baju Beauty Pageantnya Teddie!

Naoto:*Menghilang dan kembali lagi hanya saja bajunya jadi baju BP(Beauty Pageant-nya Teddie)

Teddie: Nao-chan! Kita kembar!!*Jingkrak2 kayak orang RSJ*

Luke: … *Ngambil suntikan trus masukin ke pistol khusus trus tembak Teddie, dan kena telak*

Teddie: Bintang-bintang bertaburan…(Bless…)

Luke: Pengganggu….

Yosuke: Dia… MATI!!!!!*Lari2 ga jelas sebelum mukanya ditonjok Luke*

Luke: Tenang aja… Itu cuma obat bius kok…

Katy: Oke dah, lanjut aja.

Shizuka: Dari **BlazingFireAngelXXX, **Souji!

Souji: Hrn…*Baru bangun Tidur*

Katy: Kamu harus ketemu Minato terus melaksanakan "The Greatest Multi-Persona User Special Effect Battle Ever Produced On PS2 Console" singkatnya sih, musti duel (^_^U)

Shizuka: Ato silakan Souji musti pushup dengan seluruh cewe IT berdiri di pungungnya dengan formasi piramida.

Souji: Mana Minato?

Katy: Uwah! Smangat yang berkobar-kobar! Aku suka…

Luke: *Melihat Katy dengan pandangan iri*

Shizuka: Minatoooo!!!!

Minato: *poof* Loh, kok ga di sini?

Katy; Welcome to Persona 4: Supreme Dare!

Minato: So…?

Katy: Singkat cerita, battlelah dengan orang itu…*Nunjuk Souji*

Minato: Ama... CEWE!!!

Souji: Gua cowo dodol!!!

Minato: Watever...

Shizuka: Leeeetttt'ssss Gooo!!!

Minato: Orpheus! Heat Riser!

Souji: Surt! Maragidyne!

Minato: Block!

Yosuke : *Makan popcorn*

Minato : Change persona ! King Frost!

Souji: Guah!(Down)

Minato: Persona! Brave Blade!

Souji: Cih!*Berdiri*

Rise: Kyaa!!! Senpai So cool!!!

Souji: Surt! Agidyne!

Minato: Gyah!(Down)

Souji: Izanagi No Okami! Myriad Truths!

Minato: AAGH!(Maot)

Katy: Wew.(O_o)

Shizuka: Pemenangnya… Souji!

Souji: Bring it on!

Katy: Eh? Ada satu lagi!

Shizuka: Recarm! *Minato bangkit dari Kubur* Apoa?

Katy: Souji musti clon dirnya sendiri dan menyatakan cintanya pada clonnya.

Shizuka: Cewe 'to cowo?

Katy: Cewe.

Souji: GA MAU!

Katy: HARUS MAU!

Shizuka: MESIN CLON ON!

Souji: (Ga sadar lagi di clon)

Souko(Clon Souji) : Eeh ?!

Souji : Maaf ya Yukiko…*Ke Souko* Aku suka kamu !!!!

Souko : Lo gila??!!! Emang gua yuri!

Souji: GU COWO ((CENSORED))!!!

Souji: Gua ga mau punya pacar...

Souji : Akhirnya, Yukiko, aku kembali !!!

Yukiko : Souji !!!

Katy : Love meternya berkurang drastis… Oh well…*Buang Love Meter*

Shizuka: Next! From **MaedaHika**ri, Souji!

Souji: Ya ampun! Dosa apa gua semalem gua dapet dare terus??!!!!

Katy : Tenang aja, mungkin ga parah…*Buka dare, trus diem* Err… Gua cabut perkataan gua tadi…

Shizuka: Oke, lo mesti makan makanannya Naoto dan bilang, "Enak kok!" , ato cium Nao di depan Yuki1

Souji: Just for love… Mana makanannya!

Naoto: Ini…

Shizuka: Err.. Makannan ini keluar daun mint, pelepah pisang, Jamur beracun, telor katak, dan… ih, itu lintah ya???

Souji; Uwaa!!! Mati gua makan ini!

Teddie: *Udah bangun* Eh, sensei, udah ampe mana?

Souji; Eh, author.

Katy: Yesss???

Souji; Kalo gua kasih makanan pembunuh ini ke……… Bole ga?

KATY:*Evil grin* Feel free!(^^)

Souji: Teddie!

Teddie: Err?

Souji; Aku pegang es krim loh!

Teddie: Mana!??

Souji: Tutup mata dan buka muluuutt!!!

Teddie: Aaaa????

Souji: *Dump isi platenya ke mulut Teddie trus ditutup pake selotip*

Teddie: Uwaa!!! Mmm! (Maot)

Yukiko: Waaa!!!! Teddie matiiii!!!!!!

Luke: Call 911?

Katy: Okay…

((Siaran dihentikan sejenak))

Katy: Ha! Balas dendam selesai!

Shizuka: Bwahahahahahaha!!!

Katy: *SWT* Kaya Albedo di Xenos 3 ya….

Souji: He?

Shizuka: NEEXXTTT!!

Katy: For Persona yang cowo cowo makanlah masakannya yang cewe-cewe!!!

Shizuka: Ato musti beliin hadiah yang minimal 5 Jutaaaa!!!!

Jiraiya: Agh! Bokek gua!!! Udah makan aja! Ups!

Izanagi: Kau…. *Death glare*

Himiko: Ini!!

Makanan: *Dicensor karena berbahaya untuk anak-anak…*

Katy: Ugh… *Pingsan*

Luke: OMG!!!

Ben: Gua anter ke UKS deh…

Shizuka: Yaaa… Sendiri deh…

Nanako: *Tiba2 muncul* Big bro…

Shizuka: Of cross!!(Harusnya of course sih…) Nanako, mau jadi host?

Nanako: Mau! Nanako kan nonton ini setiap minggu!

Souji : Uapaaaa !!!???

Yosuke: Repurtasiku…

Nanako: Jadi, persona musti makan ini ya??? *Nujuk makanan yang dicensor*

Shizuka: Yup!

Nanako: Kalo gitu, Nanako suapin ya!!! *Ke Izanagi* Ammm!!!

Izanagi: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Maot)

Nanako: Loh, kok tidur??

Setelah persona yang lain juga makan, yah, singkat certa mereka langsung masuk RS Khusus Persona…

Nanako: Kasian…

Shizuka: Biarkan saja, coba Nanako baca ini!

Nanako: Dari **Kirazu Haruka**, Bener gak??? Katanya, big bro musti adu masak lawan Sanji dari One Piece!! Dan…

Shizuka: Kalo kalah musti makan masakannya England dari Hetalia yang rasanya lebih parah dari Mystery Food X!!

Souji: Oke!

Nanako: Pencet ini ya???*Pencet tombol*

Sanji : Hah, di mana ini ???

Souji : Ayo ! Adu masak lawan gua !

Sanji: Ayo!

(( 5 minutes later))

Sanji&Souji: Selese!

Nanako: Nanako yang coba! Hmm… Lebih enak Big bro!

Sanji: Curang! Kamu kan sepupunya!

Shizuka: KALO GITU AKU! Hmmm… Souji pemenangnya!!!

Sanji: Sial! *Poof*

Shizuka : Next !

Nanako : Dari **Shina Suzuki**-san ! Yosu-kun!

Yosuke: He?

Nanako: katanya sih, Yosu-kun musti ngomong: "I LOVE YOU CHIE!!!" KE Chie-san dengan seiket bunga!!!

Shizuka: Kalo ngga musti mondar-mandir jembatan Ampera 10 kali tanpa istirahat loh!

Yosuke: Aaa!!! MANA BUNGANYA! (ke Chie) I LOVE UUUU!!!

Chie: AWW… Yosu, you're so sweet!!!

All except Nanako: Aaawwww….

Nanako: ???

Shizuka: And for Kanji!

Kanji: (udah balik)WTH!

Nanako: Kanji-kun musti gendong semua persona kea tap Yasogami dengan loncat.

Kanji: Waaattt!!!!

Nanako: Bersyukur dong! Yang ada kan tinggal yang cewe!

Kanji: Oh, ya! Semangat!

((Akhirnya…))

Kanji: Sampai… Juga…. (bruk)

Nanako: Yay, Kanji-kun!

Shizuka: Yak, pemirsa, sekian dari kami!

Nanako: Saksikan Persona 4 : Supreme Dare selanjutnya!

All: Sampai jumpa!!!

**After Show…**

Nanako: Shizu-san! Mana Teddie?

Shizuka: Dia masuk RS lagi…

Nanako: Iya?!

Shizuka: Iya. Mau dateng?

Nanako: Mau!!!

Yosuke: Percuma.

Shizuka: Kenapa?

Yosuke: Katanya dokternya kritis, ampe gak napas selama 1 jam…

Shizuka: Oh.

Nanako: Kasihan Teddie… Semoga dia baik-baik saja di alam sana…

Yosuke: Tapi—

Shizuka: *smirk* Biarkan saja…

Sementara itu, di RS…

Teddie: HUATCHING! Kenapa ya??? Padahal Teddie gak kedinginan loh? (urat marah) Dan perasaan ada yang ngatain Teddie udah mati deh…

**Bagaimana? Suka? **

**Anu, ada bad news… Aku mau hiatus ampe paling-engga 3-4 minggu… ****Ulangan berentet sih. Karena mau dapet BB kan musti juara 1 umum, jadi mau ngebut nih… Maaf yya…(T_T) Juga buat Zero, sori banget ya….**


End file.
